Demolisher's Pet
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: During a mission, Demolisher captures Alexis and take her back to the base where he asks permission to keep her. When Megatron grants it, Alexis finds herself as the pet of a Decepticon and she has no idea why. Written as a request, read on to find out what happened.


_Author's note. A very happy New Year to everyone, or as we say in Scotland, Happy Hogmanay. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories and have a fantastic 2014._

_Written as a request for kaitamis, hope you like._

_Suggestions are very welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Can I keep her?"

The question seemed to come completely out of the blue and it caused silence in the room. Starscream and Cyclonus stopped their bickering and stared at their comrade. Megatron looked at him, raising an optic brow at the request. Demolisher didn't say anything, just stood there holding his tiny captive whose mouth was open.

"You wish to keep her?" Megatron questioned in mild surprise.

"Yes sir," Demolisher said with a nod. "May I?"

"Hmm," Megatron mused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I was planning to exchange her for Minicons..."

There was a moment of silence before Megatron shrugged and smirked.

"Then again, you did succeed in capturing today's Minicon Demolisher and our campaign is still in its infancy. We can always ransom her at a later date, you may keep her."

"Hey," Alexis spoke for the first time. "What do you mean, keep me?"

She was ignored as Cyclonus asked.

"Does this mean we can all get a pet?"

"No," Megatron said shortly. "I'm not having my base overrun with human brats, Demolisher may keep this one but no one is to bring another one. Is that understood?"

With a pout and grumble, Cyclonus nodded. Starscream did not look particularly bothered, he just shrugged his agreement. Demolisher looked pleased but then Starscream spoke.

"How are you going to feed her?"

Demolisher paused before saying.

"I dunno, I'll get stuff from Earth I guess."

"Wait, I don't just need food," Alexis piped up, hoping she could convince them keeping her was too much trouble. "There are loads and loads of things I need."

As Demolisher looked down at her, Megatron said with a wave of his hand.

"Demolisher, take her away and find out what she needs if you wish to keep her. But don't let her get underfoot or cause trouble, otherwise I might change my mind."

"Yes Megatron sir," he said with a bow, before stomping away.

"Think he'll manage?" Cyclonus questioned.

"Who knows," Starscream scoffed as Megatron smirked. He didn't really care how Demolisher managed, Prime would still worry himself silly over the little brat. That was all he cared about.

"So what do you need?" Demolisher questioned once he'd arrived at his quarters and placed his new pet on a table.

Alexis had been trying to think of a list of things that she required just getting by. Hopefully, Demolisher would be so daunted, he'd change his mind about keeping her as a pet and let her go. Hopefully though, this wouldn't involve Minicons being given to the Decepticons.

"Well, I need food and water," she began and he inclined his head slightly.

"And uh, I need a bathroom," she stated bluntly.

"A what?" Demolisher said with a frown.

"A bathroom," she repeated. "It's a room where I can take a bath and..."

"Fine, I'll get you something," he said causing her to frown at the interruption.

"That's not all it's used for," she said softly, wondering how to put this to a robot.

"So what else do you use it for?" he asked.

"When we eat and drink," she began slowly. "Ours bodies process it for our body to use...like you guys do with Energon."

"Yeah?"

"Well, we end up with...waste material," she said with a blush. "That we need to get rid of and um...we need a toilet to do that."

He stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Alright, I'll get something like that for you."

"Oh," she said, half relieved, half disappointed.

"Anything else?" he now questioned.

"Yeah, I need...girl stuff," she mumbled.

"What?" he barked, he hadn't heard her properly.

"I need girl stuff," she said louder.

"So...what's that?" he said with a frown. Girl stuff didn't really tell him much.

She bit her lip, not sure how to explain it politely. When she didn't immediately speak, he said.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's a little embarrassing," she admitted, squirming on the spot. "Can I uh...just give you a list of products without explaining what they are?"

"Are any of them dangerous?" he asked suspiciously. "You're not getting any weapons."

"No, they're not weapons," she laughed, when he saw what they were, he wouldn't mistake them for weapons.

"Good," he said sternly. "Megatron doesn't tolerate mischief on his base."

"What mischief?" she said innocently.

"I know you and those two others are little punks," Demolisher told her and she exclaimed.

"We are not!"

"Ha," he muttered as he wandered over to a box of what looked like junk.

"Hmph," she said, folding her arms. Did he really think that she and the boys were bigger punks than the likes of Cyclonus?

She glanced around his room; it was surprisingly spacious but extremely dusty. It actually looked like it was falling apart and there hadn't really been an attempt to repair anything. The berth and this table appeared to be the only things that had been somewhat cleaned.

"Here," he said as he returned, placing a small box with a pile of cloth on top. "You could sleep in this."

"Thanks," she said somewhat doubtfully as she eyed it.

"When do you need to refuel?" he questioned.

"Well, sometime soon," she stated. "We usually have three main meals a day, when we wake up, a midday meal and one in the afternoon. And we need to be able to drink when we need to."

"Right," he said. "My Minicon will get what you need."

He started to head for the door and she cried out.

"Wait...why are you keeping me?"

He paused and she waited for an answer. Was there a reason he had taken her or did he just fancy a pet and she'd been the easiest to grab? But instead of answering, he continued on his way out, leaving her alone in his room.

"Oh that's nice," she huffed; she could not believe this had happened. Having nothing better to do, she sat down next to the container Demolisher wanted her to use as a bed and sighed. She couldn't believe how this had gone; she and the boys had helped the Autobots discover a Minicon shield in the Sahara desert only to be swallowed by a sinkhole.

And in the end, Demolisher had grabbed her and taken her to the surface along with the Minicon Shield. He'd placed a weird collar around her neck before Warping away with the other Decepticons. To her amazement, they had gone to the moon and apparently, that collar provided her with oxygen as long as she didn't go outside of the base's protective force field. While the moon's lack of atmosphere had no affect on the Transformers, smaller objects were prone to floating off so when they set up shop, the base's force field was activated.

Which was lucky for her, otherwise she'd need to be placed in protective box or something like that. Unluckily for her, it made escaping a lot harder. And she was going to try to escape, Demolisher didn't look put off by her needs so it didn't look like he was going to let her go any time soon.

And there was still the question of why he wanted her.

_Author's note. While Demolisher collects things for her, Alexis explores the base. How does it go? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
